Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky
by snowwolf12132
Summary: I'm not going to try and sugar coat it so basically, it's as the title says. The only big difference is that I'm taking a darker spin on things so, warning, this is going to be T-rated. If you don't like it then don't read it. Enjoy and I have no rights to Pokémon even though I wish I did.
1. Prologue

A flash of lightening was all I could see through the inky darkness of the sky. Waves pounded and crashed all around me though I felt completely dry. I heard a voice however I was only able to make out a few of the words they were shouting because of the loud thunder and crashing waves," Hold on! No, wait!". Almost immediately I heard the wind howl past my ears as I seemed to drop like a rock, the crashing of the waves getting even louder as I fell until finally, I felt a needles of ice seemingly pierce my skin and the freezing water swallowed me up. Thrashing and pushing my... paws? to get to the air above though the current kept pushing me down alongside my added confusion. I pushed away in my desperate struggle before my head broke through the surface, gasping and trying to take in as much air as I could though the ocean didn't seem to be done with me yet. As I tried looking up to see where the voice from earlier was, I noticed a large wave bearing down on me and pitch black waters became my home again. A strong pull from the sea brought me to a gritty surface however I took no notice as my stomach wretched a metalic smelling liquid alongside water while my mind was trying to shut down. As the edges of my vision went black and soon the rest of my eyesight as I fell unconscious, I caught a glimpse of a figure as lightning flashed, their striking blue eyes meeting mine.

)

)

)

)

I hope you like this little prologue of mine and, yes, I know it isn't that great and is very short, something I promise to not do in the later chapters. This is simply an outline for you to know that I am starting this however I'm adding my own darker look on things so be warned that this will be T-rated, maybe even M though that would be much later in the story. I'd like to add that it mostly won't be in first person unless it involves the dimentional scream though if you'd like me to try doing first person reguraly then just give me a pm.

I don't own pokemon in any form of way, just the characters. I hope you enjoy and hey, if you want to flame this then go ahead, I take no offense. Enjoy.


	2. Our first meeting!

**So, I got one review which is cool. Thanks for the advice on the paragraph dude and I'll try to correct it so it isn't all bunched up. Again, one more warning I want to add is that since it is T, don't be surprised if they cuss at times however I'll try to keep it at a minimum for the beginning. Hope you like this chapter as well and I may not always be fast to update since school started up again.**

 _Shock's P.O.V_

Taking a deep breathe, I opened my eyes to stare at the building in front of me. My paws slowly started to sweat on the rocky ground as my breathing started to pick up. Biting my lip to try and slow my heart beat down, I looked at the pokemon-like hut in front of me with my legs shaking slightly.

 _No One's P.O.V_

The Wigglytuff Guild was famous for its ability to train apprentices to become great members of the guild when they're older. The building itself was fashioned after headmaster Wigglytuff, even down the slightly dazed light blue eyes. The pink paint was starting to pale with time however it stood strong, even against the terrible storm from last night. Standing atop the cliff side, it had two totem poles with various pokemon faces designed on them, the two woodworks being at either side of the hut. In the middle of it all was a medium sized grate with yellow-green bamboo used for the bars. Down the hole is where the sentry stood to keep watch and report what pokemon wished to go inside.

Shock had been wanting to join the guild since he was much younger, thinking of how he could help pokemon and visit unknown places. The only problem was that he wasn't the bravest amongst most pokemon in the town and was often thought of to be a nervous wreck, even for a Shinx. He commonly had a small necklace made of twine that held a small stone with white designs on it however no one in the area knew where it went so he often reveered it as a treasure, his own personal one.

The shinx didn't back down to his fear however and slowly inched towards the grate with apprhension in each step. Finally, he placed his paws down on the grate however they were now badly shaking as if there was an earthquake going on.

A loud voice from below called out," Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Who footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Shinx's! The footprint is Shinx's!". In suprise as well as fear, he leaped back from the grate and crouched, looking at it in fear as his heart beated rapidly. Finally gaining back a bit of his breathe, he knew he couldn't try that again today and sighed sadly as he looked down at the stone piece hung around his neck. Talking quietly to himself, he said," I thought I could do it with you here. You've always given me the boost I needed when I needed but why not now?". Letting out another sigh, he closed his eyes while saying," I thought at least my treasure would help a little bit at least".

Giving his head a shake, he opened his eyes and started walking down the steps, regret lingering in his eyes. With each step he took down, he didn't notice the ones behind him. His heart set on going to the beach he kept heading straight after walking down the last few steps.

Back At The Top Of The Cliffside

Two figures floated from behind one of the few bushes to stop in the same place the Shinx from earlier was standing at. Looking at the small shinx as he went down the steps, one of the two figures questioned," Did you see that Zubat?". The flying figure replied," You bet I did, Koffing." Now labeled as Koffing, he questioned," That little wimp that was shaking... had something good, right?". Zubat just kept looking straight as he said," That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure". Turning towards his partner in crime, Koffing asked," Do we go after it?". Zubat turned to him and replied simply," We do". Giving each other a nod, they quietly followed after the electric lion cub pokemon.

At the Beach

With his head still down, Shock plotted through the sand as he spotted the waves. Sitting down in his usual spot, his gloomy state was wiped away with a awe filled smile as the Shinx looked at the scenery around him. The krabby nearby were blowing bubbles as the sun set, the light perfectly hitting the bubbles to give them a rainbow shine to them.

His eyes filled with wonder, he let ou a quiet," Wow". Taking a deep breathe in, he smelled the salt water which lifted his heart though a slight hint of a metalic smell made his eyes widen slightly. He knew that hint of metal smell, most pokemon did as it was the smell of blood. Quickly standing up, he cast his gaze worriedly around until he spotted a still figure lying down by some rocks. He quickly raced over when he noticed the dry blood next to the figure thus making him hasten his pace. Stopping beside the pokemon, he noticed various bruises alongside slightly burnt fur as well. Noticing that they weren't breathing, he tried shaking them awake, hoping the pokemon hadn't died as he said," Hey, Wake Up!".

The pokemon, who he could now identify as an Eevee, gave a groan as they blearily opened their eyes. The eevee's light brown eyes gazed up at me sleepily before they suddenly widened as they sprung up. Stepping back in surprise, relief coated his voice as he said," You're awake!".

Casting her gaze around the beach in suprise, the female pokemon tried to piece together where they were even though her body felt like it was pricked by dozens of needles. Hearing the creature she saw earlier, she looked at the figure. The creature was on four paws with a light blue head and torso alongside a collar shaped design that was black around its' neck and black legs. With light golden eyes and large ears that had yellow insides, it had a long black tail with a 4-pointed yellow star at the end. Her mind quickly labeled it as _Shinx_. While curious to how she knew that, she decided to listen to what the Shinx was saying.

Shock gave the female eevee a bright smile as he said," I'm glad to see your awake. You really scared me there when you weren't breathing." Gazing at the state she was in, he questioned," So what exactly happened to cause you to end up unconscious on the beach?". He decided not to question the blood or burnt fur as maybe she would tell him. Noticing her brows furrow in confusion, he chose to introduce himself and said," Well, I'm Shock. It's a pleasure to meet you... um, sorry though I don't know your name".

Looking at the Shi-Shock, she tried to recall anything to help find out what happened. A part of her mind was telling her that she was human however her brown paws said otherwise. Not knowing if telling a random stranger she was something else was wise, she tried to recall her name and answered, her voice hoarse from the water she swallowed and threw up," S-sam. And no, I don't really know how I got here". Her mind mentally added, _or how I became a pokemon_.

Looking at Sam with worry, he replied," That isn't good. Do you remember anything at all about the attack, maybe a tone of voice or a specific attack they used? Maybe if you had a clue you could tell the Guild and they can find the pokemon who attacked you." Sam looked at him in confusion, her head tilting slightly to the right. Noticing her confusion, he felt slight worry as he knew he had to ask one question," D-do you remember anything besides your name?".

Sam thought through her thoughts though besides the two things she did know, everything else was... gone. Shaking her head no, she questioned," Is it a normal thing for pokemon to get attacked?". Shock's eyes windened slightly before he replied," A lot more bad pokemon have been turning up lately. Things have become much more lawless then they used to be." Noticing the sadness in his eyes at that, she was about the say something before she suddenly saw a Zubat charge at Shock, hitting him back towards her. Noting the twine holding that stone she noted from earlier snapping, the stone piece fell into the soft sand.

Shock quickly got up and shook off the sand as he replied angrily," Hey, what was that for?!". The Zubat laughed as he said," Wow, your a wimp and have nuts for brains!". Looking towards the stone, he grabbed it and said," Hey kid, if you want this then you have to get it." A look of shock crossed Shock's face however he didn't try to move towards them causing the large purple ball like creature with a skull & bones design on it's stomach to joke rudely as it spewed out more of its' terribly smelling gas," Heh, never thought you'd be that big of a coward!". The two laughed at him a bit more before saying as they disappeared into the cave behind us," See ya around, chicken."

Looking down in grief, the hit from earlier was starting to form bruises on his left side, the beginning of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Feeling bad for Shock, she replied," Well, let's go and get it back". Trying to hold back a smile at the surprise though happiness in his eyes, she replied," If it means that much to you to actually yell at those bullies then it must be important." Her legs were slightly shaky after taking her first step and her stomach seemed ready to move back the last bit of remains in it however she pushed it aside and took another step and another until she reached the mouth of the cave. Looking back to give him an encouraging smile, she questioned," Well, what are you waiting around for? Lets go get that stone back!".

Smiling brightly, he felt one of his tears fall as he hurried over. Standing next to Sam, he felt his tears dry up and he replied gratefully to her," Thank you. You really don't know how much this means to me!". Chuckling slightly, Sam replied," Think nothing of it. After all, friends help each other out, right?". Gazing with slight wonder at the Eevee, he replied airly," Yeah,.. friends". Offering a slight smirk, Sam headed inside first with Shock quickly following after.


	3. Taking down the bullies

**Okay, I hope you liked the last chapter and sorry if you didn't. If you want to give me some advice then I'd love it. Also, heads up though because school is going on, I'm making this the same day I posted the 1st chapter so if you said anything in the last then it's most likely not going to be paid attention until I'm done typing up the next few. Enjoy anyways.**

In The Beach Cave Floor 1

Taking in their surroundings as they walked, the duo took the first corner to the right and kept walking as Shock explained Dungeons. "Dungeons, well they've been around for a long time and usually hold hostile pokemon. They've been known to hold treasures and vary in strengths depending on the dungeon. Each one has various floors that can reach from 5 all the way to roughly 400 or even more though those haven't been recorded. They aren't known for being safe and are actually considered dangerous which is why they are usually warned off from the public. Often enough however, a pokemon may get curious or it may even be their home however they get lost in a dungeon and need to be rescued, usually by exploration teams," Shock said in detail, his eyes looking around with slight fear.

Unlike her scared friend, she gazed at their surroundings with curiousity and excitement. Hearing him mention exploration team, her interests were peaked so she asked," What's an exploration team?". His head quickly turned to look at Sam before he remembered her amnesia and explained," Exploration teams are usually a group of pokemon who are apart of a guild that go out on missions. The most common missions would be finding items that pokemon want or finding a friend. In some cases, pokemon are escorted in areas for they wish to see a place though feel it'd be safer with a exploration team. There are also missions described by either Officer Magnezone, his subordinates, or sometimes just civilians who want a criminal or bully to be arrested, thus they are sent out to take them down and bring them in. On a few rare cases if the team is renowned enough, they get challenge letters though those are personally given to the team. Lastly, teams are sent out to explore unknown places for various reasons though they usually have to be very strong teams since you never know, it could be an extremely hard dungeon."

Noticing some stairs, the two headed over and climbed up. Sam thought it over and nodded her head. This exploration team he was talking about seemed interesting and even fun, the thrill always seemed to be an interest of hers. As they headed up the last few steps, she started humming quietly under her breathe a song from a long time ago, lost to the world except for the few who knew of the older times.

Beach Cave Floor 2

Keeping her ears sharp, she noted nothing out of the ordinary in the room they ended up in. The stairs to the next floor were in the same room and not a single pokemon besides them were here. Everything was quiet except for the sequenced drops of water frim the various stalagmites. Shrugging, she headed over the stairs and headed up, noting along the way that are partner seemed very uneasy.

Beach Cave Floor 3

They quickly regretted heading up as they were surrounded by 5 pokemon. From the appearance of them, her mind was able to tell what they were in species. _Corsola. Shelder. Shellos West. Kabuto. Shellos East._ Shock looked around in fear at the pokemon surrounding them, not noticing that Sam was assessing their opponents. Not really knowing any of her attacks, she sighed before trying something. Charging straight into her nearest opponent which was the Corsola, the water and rock type went flying towards the wall nearby before hitting it and falling down onto the floor unconscious. Sam and Shock's eyes went wide as her mind told her the attack she used, _Tackle_.

Giving Sam a surprised look, Shock turned to the pokemon closest to him which was the Shelder and quickly charged him, his frame being near impossible to see from how fast he went, _Quick Attack_. Sam gave a nod to her partner as the Shelder fainted before turning to the Shellos from the east who along with the other Shellos used Mud Sport while the Kabuto moved towards Shock. Shaking her head, she chose to attack the east Shellos and used Tackle again, sending the pokemon into unconsciousness while Shock again used quick attack though this time at the Kabuto, also knocking it out. As the last Shellos headed towards them, Sam finished them off with a tackle before looking around for the nearest stairs which were thankfully in the room. The two then headed up the stairs, Shock still cheering himself for taking down pokemon.

Beach Cave Floor 4

Smiling in happiness, Shock followed after Sam and skipped slightly. He was thrilled over the fact that he was proving he wasn't a wimp. As the two entered the room, he quickly looked around for the stairs though could only see two paths, one heading north while the other went east. Turning towards Sam, he asked," Which path do you think we should take?". The eevee looked around though neither gave hints towards where the stairs were so she turned back towards Shock and said," Let's head up first and if it doesn't work then we make our way back here and head left. How does that sound?". Shock nodded his head though remained oblivious to how the fear and apprehension he once held were gone however Sam noticed and smiled slightly.

Heading north, they kept going straight however ended up in a mostly empty room except for a seed that was on the ground. Curious, she went over and grabbed it before showing it to Shock who explained it was a Sleep seed," They are really useful if you need a few seconds to maybe heal or build up your power." While she wondered how he knew that, she decided to ask him later and headed back the way the came though took a turn slightly early however thankfully ended up in the room with the stairs.

Heading up the stairs, Sam had to wonder where the pokemon were. She knew they encountered those 5 back on the third flooor though their should have been more on the other floors. It was... weird that there were barely any. I mean, they could have been lucky and just outpaced them though she had a feeling that that wasn't it. Shaking her head to pay attention the problem at hand, she followed after Shock who had unknowingly gone ahead of her.

Beach Cave Floor Pit

As they stepped up, Sam noted that there weren't any walls like the rest of the Dungeon. The area was more open with pieces of the cliff side planted around the pools of sea water around the sandy ground. While taking in the new area around them, Sam noted two floating figures that seemed very familiar at the end of the sand. Huffing, she felt her eyes narrow slightly as she walked calmly towards them, Shock noting as well and keeping pace alongside her. Stopping a short distance from them, she noticed that their backs were turned towards them and that they hadn't noticed they were there yet.

Shock felt his anger bubble slightly that the two jerks who stole his personal treasure couldn't even pay attention to their surroundings. His eyes narrowed as he called out," Hey!". The figures betrayed looks of surprise as they turned around to face the Eevee and Shinx however they played it off as Koffing said," Well, well.. If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken." Shock looked down dejectledly at that though before Sam could say anything, he quickly looked up angrily and replied," G-give me.. Give me back my personal treasure!".

Instead of paying attention to what he said at the beginning, Zubat just said outloud," Treasure, you say? So that thing is valuable, huh? Well now we really do need to find a good buyer for it". Koffing turned towards the bat pokemon, asking," Ya think it'll be a good piece?". Zubat nodded his head before Koffing laughed and said," Well then we really can't let you have it back now". Looking dismayed at the two, he shook his head before saying," T-t-then I... I'll fight you for it!".

The two at the very least looked surprised... for a few seconds before breaking down laughing. It took them some time before finally they calmed down and said," Oh really, you challenging us? Now that, that I'd like to see. How about we make a deal, wimp. You beat us and we'll let you have the stone. Your friend can even fight with ya, not like it'll do you much good." Turning towards Sam, they finally got a good look at her and Zubat decided to add," And if we win, girly here has to come with us."

A disturbed look flashed on both of the friend's faces and Shock was about to decline since he wasn't about to sell his friend to some jerks, even it was for his personal treasure. He never got to answer however as Sam replied," Deal." Shock looked at Sam with a look of surprise and worry though she gave him back a playful smirk that seemed to tell him that things would be okay. Turning back towards their opponents, the battle started.

Taking battle ready stances, Koffing said," Cutey over there can make the first move". Giving a glare towards him, she decided to comment rudely later and replied," Gladly". Trying to think of other moves she might know, she remembered Shock mentioning power up earlier. Her eyes gave a red glow as the same appeared around Shock, _Helping Hand_. Shock gave Sam a nervous though grateful smile before he looked back towards Koffing and used Quick attack. Koffing grunted from the move and looked suprised from the power before heading closer to Shock while Zubat headed towards Sam. A small smirk worked its way onto Sam's face for their poor choice of actions before using tackle on Zubat, the flying and poison type being sent crashing into one of the rocks of the cliffside, effectively knocking him out of the fight. A look of surprise was seen on Koffing's face however he never got to say anything as Shock finished him off with a quick attack, effectively sending him into the sand and out of the battle.

Looking at the two defeated, Shock and Sam held a smile towards each other for their great teamwork while Koffing and Zubat struggled to get up. Angry, Zubat said," Bah! Here you go. Take it, then! I bet it wouldn't of sold well anyways." Chucking the stone towards them, it landed a few in front of their paws as Koffing just replied," That victory of yours was just a fluke. You're both just a couple of wimps". Lifting an eyebrow, Sam took a steo towards them which instantly caused them to float/fly away quickly.

Sam chuckled slightly as she made sure they left while Shock headed towards his treasure happily, explaining to his partner," I'm so glad to have my Relic Fragment back!". Turning towards his friend after grabbing it, he looked at her tearfully and replied," And it's all thanks to you, Sam. Thank you!". Giving her a hug, Sam wiped away his tear and the headed back towards the beach.

1 hour later at the Beach

Shock looked at Sam with a bright smile as he said," No really, thank you!". Sam rolled her eyes playfully as she replied," Shock, for the 10th time, it's fine. Anyways, if you don't mind me asking, what's so interesting about your Relic Fragment?". Smiling, he handed it to her to which she instantly noticed the intricate pattern it had as her mind replied that she'd seen it before.

Deciding not mention she may have seen the stone before, she listened to what he said," This is a Relic Fragment, or at least that's what I call it. It's my personal treasure and means more to me then anything else. You see, I've always loved legends and lore. I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past! I , uh, know it isn't really the most normal thing to have a love for it though this little mystery has always convinced me otherwise... It was a gift from my Father, see he used to be an explorer. He would always head out with his team to see the world and all it could give, coming back each time with different stories. I remember that the last mission he went on, he said he found this in a forest however it seemed to be from somewhere else. He.. gave it to me so I'd always have something to remember him, a-and to know that there is a mystery out there waiting for me to solve it, starting with this."

Smiling softly, he turned towards the ocean and replied," It and my love of learning new things as well as helping pokemon are the reasons I want to explore the world. Also why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment... it must go somehwere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment! So, I've been trying to join an exploration team as an apprentice but... I keep chickening out."

Sighing, he shook his head and looked back towards Sam, asking," What about you, Sam? What are you going to do now? You seem to have no memory... and you're still hurt. If you don't have any place to go that you can remember, then can I ask you something?" Cocking her head to the side, she looked at Shock curiously before he said meekly," W-would you... be willing to join an exploration team... with me?".

Thinking over her options, she knew that it would be better to go with him. If she had no memory then she had nowhere to go. And with her injuries, she'd end up dying in a matter of days. Not forgetting that for some reason she turned into an Eevee, if she was correct, even though she used to be a human. Finally deciding her answer, she replied while adding a smile," That sounds like fun." The look of happiness and delight on his face told her that she made the right decision.

Talking to her quickly, she couldn't completely pick up everything he said though she knew he said something along the lines of "thank you" and "i'll make sure you don't regret it". Shaking her head, she wondered if she should tell him about her being human. As he blabbered on about them signing up as apprentices and one day becoming a first-rate exploration team, she decided that if they were going to do this then Shock needed to know. And hey, maybe he might know something about it.

Speaking up, Sam replied," Hey Shock, I need to tell you something." He quickly stopped talking and turned to look at Sam, asking," What is it?". Taking in a deep breathe, it was now or never and she chose now," I was not completely truthful with you about remembering nothing besides my name. I... I'm not exactly sure how it happened or why I'm the way I am now... though I know I used to be a human". The look of surprise on Shock's face told her that he was shocked and when he gave her a look to see if she was joking with him, she gave him a grim smile to justify it. His response was," But... how?". Shrugging, she replied," In all truth, I'm not entirely sure how. Something inside of me though tells me that I used to be and I'm sure it's true. Look, you don't have to believe me, heck I barely believe myself though I wanted you to know, since you're my friend and all." Closing her eyes, she was prepared for him to call her crazy however she was shocked when he said," Well, then I guess we have one more big mystery we have to solve". Opening her eyes to look at him, she noted the smile he gave her and quickly gave him a hug saying," Thank you".

Hugging her back, he replied," We'll most likely have to keep it a secret", to which Sam nodded in agreement to him. Smiling brightly, Sam said," Well then, lets become the best exploration team there is and, together, we'll solve both of our mysteries!". Nodding, Shock said," Lets give it our best!". The two high-fived each other with their paws and smiled brightly, ready to head out into the world, together.


	4. Joining the guild

**I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry if they aren't very exciting though it is still the beginning of the game, thus not much action. Anyways, enjoy and I don't own Pokemon.**

Wiggletuff's Guild Entrance

The friends had hurried up to the guild all the way at the top of the cliffside, trying to get there before the sun set. Currently, Shock was saying as they stopped a few feet from the grate," This is Wigglytuff's Guild. To form an exploration team, you need to register your team at a guild and in this case, Wigglytuff's Guild since it is the nearest one. Then you train to become a first-rate exploration team."

Glancing at the grate, he started to shake though he quickly steeled himself, knowing he had Sam here with him. Walking towards the grate, he stepped onto it and tryed to calm his breathing as his legs shook slightly. A voice from below said," Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Shinx's. The footprint is Shinx's." His body started shaking more though glancing at the encouraging smile Sam was giving him, he stayed on the grate, listening to him finish off with,"... You may ENTER! Someone's with you! So get the stranger to stand on the grate!" Stepping off in surprise, he went to the side as Sam walked, up, suspecting that they meant her.

Stepping onto the grate calmly though curiously, she listned to what he said," Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is... The footprint is... Um...". Another voice from below said," What's the matter?! Sentry! Sentry?! What's wrong, sentry Diglett?". Looking at Shock with confusion who looked as perplexed as she did, she paid attention to the conversation with, from what she could hear, Diglett and another voice.

" Umm... Er.. Umm.. The footprint is... Maybe Eevee's! Maybe Eevee's!," Diglett said. Sam snickered slightly at his response as did Shock, especially at the answer the other voice gave," What?! MAYBE?!". Diglett added with slight fear," B-but... It's not a footprint that you normally see around here...". The louder voice just replied," Ugh! That's a poor excuse for not doing your job, Diglett! Are you saying that your doing a half-assed job because that is what I think?!". Diglett timidly replied," B-but.. I don't know what I don't know."

Back up above, Sam let out a few chuckles as Shock was contemplating as to why they were arguing when they heard the louder voice say," Sorry to make you wait. While it's true Eevee aren't common to be anywhere near this area, you do not seem agressive or bad so... good enough! Enter!". Shock started shaking more as the gate opened though he gave Sam a nervous smile as he said," A-at least they allowed us in."

Nodding at Shock, the two went in and almost instantly noticed the hatch that seemed to lead underground as well as the various signs around it. Shrugging, Sam looked over towards Shock who explained," Since this is a cliff side, they needed to make as much room as possible so they decided to dig underground. The hatch leads to two other levels. The one directly below us holds the job boards which have the missions on them while the last floor holds the dinner hall, the rooms where the apprentices stay, the guildmaster's room, and the center hall." He added while chuckling nervously," Or that's at least what my dad told me". Smiling that at least one of them could know a bit about the place, she headed down the ladder first, being the more adventurous of the two.

 _Wigglytuff's Guild Underground Floor 1_

Going to the closest floor, she walked into the room and looked around curiously, noting the various teams and papers detailing missions. Shock was looking around in awe with the largest smile on his face that she had ever seen, causing her to feel a bit happier. A voice from behind them replied," Excuse me but was it you two who just came in, correct?".

Turning around, she noted the bird like creature with her head telling her that it was a _Chatot_. Nodding their heads, the pokemon introduced himself," It is nice to meet you two. My name is Chatot and I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts, after all, I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokemon! Now then, I'm sorry though we aren't interested in whatever you are selling so please leave".

While slightly confused, Shock replied," W-we aren't selling anything. We are actually because we want to be trained as an exploration team." The look of surprise on his face only lasted a few seconds however as he replied cheerily," Well then, why didn't you tell me up-front? Oh, it is a pleasure to have you here!". Sam and Shock held a confused look though let him continue speaking," Ok then, let's get your team signed up right away!". The two friends shrugged before following after Chatot.

Wifflytuff's Guild Underground Floor 2

Sam blocked out what Chatot said as she gazed around the second floor, taking everything in. Following after him and Shock as they headed towards a door, she listened to him say," Well this is Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber though do remember that no matter what, you should never be discourteous towards our Guildmaster!" Turning towards the door, Chatot said," Guildmaster, it's Chatot. I'm coming in!".

Guildmaster Wigglytuff's Chamber

Chatot stepped in and closed the door after we followed in after him. The room we were brought into was different then Sam would expect for a leader of a guild, what with the treasure boxes filled with berries and bright flowers growing all around however the pink pokemon on two feet who she recognized as Guildmaster Wigglytuff told her somewhere along the line of his cuteness was a very tough pokemon. As Chatot told Guildmaster Wigglytuff of how they would like to join, Shock looked on in awe and nervousness at the pokemon in front of them. When the Guildmaster stayed quiet and his back turned to them, she thought he wouldn't except him until he turned around and looked at them cheerily.

" Hello, I'm Wigglytuff and Guildmaster of this guild. You'd like to form an exploration team? Then I say go for it! First, your team will need a name so would you tell it to us?", Wigglytuff said cheerily. The look of surprise in Shock's eyes told her that he hadn't remembered that they would need a name however he turned to her and she knew he was telling her to choose the name.

Giving Shock a slight smirk-smile, she said to the Guildmaster," We are Team SkyChaser's." Looking towards Shock, she saw him nod in agreement before looking back at the Guildmaster and Chatot. Wigglytuff smiled at them as he said," Well, it's all settled then. I'll register you two as Team SkyChasers. Registering... YOOM...TAH!". Everything seemed to flash for a few seconds as he said that last word though deciding to worry about that later, the two listened to what he was saying," Congratulations! From now on, you're an official exploration team! I present this to you."

Walking over towards them, he seemed to pull a some items out of thin air and placed them in front of us. Placing down a box, he let the two open it. Inside was an treasure bag, two explorer badges so one for each of them, and a wonder map. Shock smiled giddily as he said, " Woah". Wigglytuff added the uses of each for us know before adding the things he said he placed in the bag for them," Inside is a Zinc band and Green Bow which are both special. I hope they may help you on your adventures!" Looking back up, the two said," We'll do our best!". The friends held a smile before grabbing the stuff as Chatot escorted them to the room they'd be staying in.

In Team SkyChaser's Room

Chatot gestured towards the room and replied," This is your room. Since you will be working for us, we provide food and beds. Remember to work hard, rise early, and live up to our code! That is all." He then left the room as the two walked over towards the beds, Sam choosing the one closer to the window. Yawning, Sam placed down their stuff as Shock got comfy in his bed of hay. Smiling at Sam, he replied before closing his eyes and falling asleep," Well, I'll see you in the morning, partner." Sam smiled slightly and shook her head, seeing the sleeping figure curl up. Sighing, she looked out the window and watched the sunset in all of its' beauty. Heading towards her bed after that, she laid down and tried her best to go to sleep.

By midnight, Shock was still awake and seemed unable to fall asleep. Opening his eyes, he looked at Sam who seemed to be very peaceful. Talking quietly, he said," Hey Sam, I guess I'm maybe not the only who can't fall asleep. I know you most likely can't hear me though it's just so hard to sleep after the day I've.. no we've had. I.. I just wanted to thank you again for joining me and forming a team with me. I'm glad to call you may friend. Let's give it our all tomorrow, okay? I know we can be the best exploration team together. I just know it". His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep, not noticing the small smile that formed its way onto Sam's face.


End file.
